What would our parents think?
by J.Dax
Summary: Sequel to Meet the Kids. Jacob, Amanda, and Lif'kel and an exploit or two as earth's Flagship team, SG1. JacobAmanda, DanielVala, JackSam. With a special appearance by Ry'ac and Kar'yn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate...could probably own _a _Stargate if I really wanted to, seeing as how my father's an Asguard and my mother's a Tok'ra, I'm sure they could get their hands on one for me.

However, I do own the characters: Dr.Amanda Jackson, Major Jacob O'Neill, and Lif'kel. But if anybody wants to borrow them, feel free to as long as I know about it.

A/N: Some of you expressed the want to see a relationship develop between my OCsAmanda and Jacob. So I thought, maybe I'd do a little six or seven chapter sequel to have that evolve. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------

Major Jacob O'Neill daydreamed his way through another excruciating archeological briefing in which he understood about as much of what Dr. Amanda Jackson was saying as she did when he spoke about technological mission objectives.

Civilian Administrator (CA) Cassandra Frasier was listening intently…or so it would appear to anyone who did not know her as exceedingly well as the members of SG-1 did. The woman had learned from the best of the commander's of the SGC how to look as if you were interested and still not understand a damn thing that was being said.

Cassie had a fine tuned ear that allowed her to discern from an individual's tone what the importance level of a mission was and if it mattered at all, without actually having to know what was said.

A trait she no doubt picked up from Jacob's father, the retired General O'Neill.

However, Amanda was one of the very few geeks at the base who knew this and was able to pitch her voice just right to get what she wanted in most cases.

Which at the moment, as far as Jacob could tell, was to go on a dig to some planet.

"…So you understand the significance of the artifacts SG-12 found on YLR-357, they could further our knowledge of exactly how far along the evolutionary chain the Ancients were before they were able to ascend" Amanda turned from her breathless explanation of the photos on the projector that were displaying the site she wanted to excavate.

Lif'kel was the only one who looked back at her without a vacant gaze.

"Right, so" Cassandra began when she realized Amanda had finished talking, "You want to go dig in the dirt for more Ancient artifacts, correct?"

"These aren't just_ any_ ancient artifacts, Cassie" Amanda began fervently, thrusting her hands at the screen, "These scrolls and the stones we found with them…they could be the _most _prominent clue to unlocking the mysteries of the Ancients since…" she made a fist that instantly fluttered into waving fingers, as if she didn't know what to do with her hands or her mounting excitement, "Since finding Atlantis".

She whirled to fully face them again. The stares she received were slightly less vacant but no more aware of the weight of this discovery than they had been when she'd begun.

Amanda sighed and sought support.

"I believe there is much value in the items which Amanda Jackson wishes to uncover," Lif'kel offered, raising an eyebrow at their commander.

Amanda grinned, "See" she said, "You _know _it's important when Lif does that eyebrow thing"

Cassie thought about it for a minute, but only so it looked as if she was debating the idea, like cautious commanders are supposed to do. Except Cassie wasn't cautious.

"Okay…" she said, rubbing her hands together and standing, "Permission to go to YLR-357 and get your nails dirty, granted" with that, she went to pick out paint colors for the drab gray hallways of the base that she claimed she could no longer work in unless there was some "personality" added.

Amanda seemed satisfied and began to pick up her papers and files, "Thanks for helping me convince her, Lif'kel," she said to her friend.

"Indeed" was all the reply she received.

Jacob suddenly realized he was being ignored when the two began a conversation and started to walk ahead of him as they exited the briefing room.

The Major pouted inwardly, Amanda always ignored him when she was upset. He wondered what in the world he had done to piss her off this time.

-----------------------------------------

Amanda heard the way Jacob was shuffling his feet behind her and Lif'kel, a sure sign that he was bucking for attention, as they discussed the details of the artifacts found at the dig site. She knew he was upset because she was not acknowledging him, but what did he expect?

Even if she did not understand a lot of what he said when he was trying to convince Cassandra that going to certain planets to acquire new technology was the most vital thing in the universe, she at least tried to listen.

She even piped in with an opinion or comment once in while to show that she was alert and interested. She usually caught the gist of what he was saying when he blathered on in technobabble.

But if she started rambling about history, or archeology, he wouldn't give her the time of day.

At least Lif'kel held her in enough regard as a friend to try and participate in things she considered important.

"The scrolls appear to be among the rare documentation of the Ancients life that exists in a form suggesting it was a recording of history written by a scribe" Amanda said, "SG-12 only found two of these scrolls, along with the stones that the Ancients seemed to have been so fond in using as concerns to activating most of their technology"

"And you believe that you can uncover more of these scrolls?" Lif'kel asked.

"Yes…There is some evidence to suggest that the two scrolls SG-12 found were buried previously, probably uncovered by a sand storm, which the planet is prone to having occasionally"

"Have you translated the text on the two parchments SG-12 acquired?"

"Most of it, I was actually hoping you could help, Lif, there are some references to the Goa'uld that I need to clarify"

"I would be happy to assist you"

"Great. We can get started on it-"

"After lunch" Jacob broke in, coming up behind the pair with a grin on his face and throwing an arm around each of them.

Amanda glared at him, "The sooner I'm able to finish the translation-"

"The longer you'll wait to eat" he finished cheerily, helping to steer his friends towards the commissary.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lif'kel observed his two teammates during their usual lunchtime tradition.

Ever since the mission where his friends had been inevitably sent back in time to change the fate of their parents, Jacob O'Neill had been acting peculiarly, not that he wasn't already a peculiar person, but he was responding in a very strange manner to Amanda Jackson; more strange than his usual strangeness.

True to the habit of meal times that the trio had been exposed to since they were children, Amanda gathered nothing that she liked or would ever eat onto her plate, and Jacob did the same. Lif'kel enjoyed all forms of Tau'ri cuisine, therefore was not finicky about the things he chose himself.

Once the team was seated, Jacob began to routinely pick off food from Amanda's plate and she acted similarly by taking sustenance from his.

Only some of the, as Jacob would probably phrase it, _zip, _had gone out of this process of trade.

Jacob seemed a bit more preoccupied and absent minded, he made none of his normal quips to his female friend that he would have at any other given moment. He seemed, in fact, to be quietly observing her.

Amanda caught on to this behavior as well, and it made her consciously aware of herself when she was usually so engrossed in her own thoughts about her chosen profession that she rarely cared to considered much of her social adeptness.

This made her act strangely in turn, pushing the food on her own plate around nervously instead of snatching bites from Jacob's.

Lif'kel did not understand Jacob's change in attitude towards his other teammate. He made a note to endeavor an interrogation after it later.

---------------------------------------------------

YLR –357 was impeccably dry.

The planet's sun boiled above them as they walked down the stone steps at the base of the world's gate.

There was nothing but clay colored sand in every direction of the immaculate dessert and not a breeze to speak of. The land was almost completely flat, hardly a dune protruding up from it's dehydrated surface.

"Well, this place hasn't seen a Slurpee Machine in a while" Jacob commented.

"Are Slurpees not exclusive to earth, Jacob?" Lif'kel questioned.

"Uh…yea, as far as I know…I mean, unless the Tok'ra have some sort of weird affinity for raspberry flavored liquid ice that none of us know about"

"Then there have been many planets besides this one that have not seen such a machine for some time as well, if ever"

"He's got you there" Amanda mumbled in a slightly amused tone.

"Whatever" Jack grouched, hating that his quirky humor had been derailed with incessant in depth speculations.

"There's a temple about five clicks directly ahead of us, that's where SG-12 found the scrolls" Amanda said, beginning in the direction of the establishment that was a mere speck in Jacob's vision.

"Did they happen to find shade, also?" Jacob bit out grumpily.

"They were too busy drinking Slurpees to look" she quipped back.

-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Zay'tarcs

When they arrived at the temple after ages and ages (thirty minutes) of trekking across a merciless desert, under excruciating heat (85 degrees), Jacob secured the perimeter and plopped down on the nearest stool.

Yes, thank God, or Oma, whatever civilization had built the temple, installed stools as well.

They were smooth white curved semi-circles of ivory that perched on a short stone column. The strange seating was arranged in an alcove like fashion near a larger version of the chairs placed at the center of the main room SG-1 had walked into.

"Interesting" Amanda murmured, admiring the architecture before she walked back outside.

"Hey…" Jacob called, jumping off the stool, "Where do you think you're going?"

Amanda turned and raised her eyebrows at him from the temple's entrance, "The scrolls were found outside the temple, Jacob," she said, gesturing around her. "This is where I have to dig"

He groaned, "But if you're out there, that means I have to be out there"

She shrugged "If you had been paying attention to me during the briefing, you would've known that before you got too comfortable in the nice, shady, temple" she turned and walked a foot more away from where he was standing.

She scanned the area around the temple and found where she thought would be the most likely place to start digging according to the information SG-12 had supplied. She took off her pack and rummaged through her work utilities.

Jacob and Lif'kel found the most shadowed spot directly next to the temple, and stayed there to watch her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Unsurprisingly, Jacob was bored.

Lif'kel offered no indication to how he felt about standing in the middle of a cooking wasteland for so far two hours.

Amanda didn't seem to notice the heat, or her uncomfortable teammate; she was too busy finding nifty new books to read.

So far she had managed to uncover two more stones and another scroll, but her progress was tedious.

Jacob was finally tired of having nothing to do so he started talking, "Hey, remember when we were sent to the past?"

"How could I forget, it happened a week ago" Amanda mumbled distractedly as she delicately brushed sand and dirt away from yet another stone.

"Well, there's something you don't know… while you were playing Guess-What-The-Rock-Says with your dad, I was in the commissary with Davis and Siler…"

"So…"

"_Sssoo…_do you happen to know anything about the Zay'tarc incident?" he asked gleefully.

"Enlighten me" Amanda responded, although she knew she probably, most definitely would not care, but if she got Jacob talking it might just give her an extra hour mission time to use in exploration of the temple.

"Well, we're all familiar with the infamous Tok'ra Anise, yes?"

"I believe we are, Jacob O'Neill" Lif'kel said.

"Right…good. Well we also know about her research into a Goa'uld mind control device known as a Zay'tarc, and how it can affect people…Once upon a time, in a galaxy not so far away, the President and the head hauncho of the Tok'ra arranged a meeting on earth. However, a Lt. Simmons, during a meeting to arrange _that _meeting, went bonkers and tried to kill the Tok'ra guy, due, Anise suspected, to this Zay'tarc technology."

"I think I've heard this one…" Amanda mumbled, "Everyone at the SGC that came into contact with the Goa'uld of the previous month had to be tested by her…for lack of a better word, lie detector"

"Yea, yea, but what you did not know, is that my parents tested positive for being a Zay'tarc the first time around"

This received the response that Jacob had wanted to glean.

Amanda raised her head from her work for a moment to give him a questioning gaze.

Lif'kel raised _both_ eyebrows.

Jacob smiled smugly, "Wanna know why? Because apparently they had suddenly realized they were in love with each on that mission a few weeks before to destroy that big ass ship. The Zay'tarc detector wouldn't except their memories as compatible with their subconscious until they admitted their feelings"

"Oh" was all Amanda said, "How romantic" she was being sarcastic. She returned to digging in the dirt and Jacob frowned.

Lif'kel watched Jacob watch Amanda and frowned himself. He wondered at Jacob's retelling of the Zay'tarc event and noted that the Major had obviously set out telling it to them in hopes of a certain response from their female teammate.

Apparently, he hadn't gotten the reaction he'd hoped for, because he slumped down further against the wall of the temple he was leaning against and began pouting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light-years away, orbiting a planet in another galaxy, floated an Asguard ship named The Hammond.

The ship had been a gift to Daniel Jackson from Supreme Commander Thor. The motivation behind it though had more or less been so his wife, Vala Malderon, would quit stealing every other space worthy craft she could lay her hands on.

The Hammond had been tailored for human inhabitants to occupy for lengthy amounts of time. So it was perfect for the traveling couple.

Daniel sat on one of the chairs that were perched on the bridge, reading a book that he had discovered during adig on the last planet him and Vala had been to. The locals on that world, Daniel believed, had been from an obscure Asian culture on earth that had died out centuries ago, probably after the Goa'uld had captured most of the people living there.

The planet they were orbiting now was supposedly abandoned, but from what Vala could tell from a scan of the surface, there was also loads of precious treasure just under a particular spot in the northern most continents.

"C'mon, Daniel" she had complained to him, "We've done nothing except scout around for your precious rocks for weeks…let me have a little fun…we'll dig up some jewels, and then I can go shopping on the nearest planet with an advanced civilization"

He'd given in easily enough. After being with her for so long, he knew that she would basically do what she wanted anyway, the only thing she ever needed to know isif it was going to be done with or without him.

Today, he had decided it would be without. He had a lot of research to catch up on from the most recent worlds that they had visited, and he needed time to catalogue and read everything they'd collected.

So Vala was currently on the planet displayed on the ship's view screen, digging up as much treasure as her mind could fathom, and he was reading a book.

"I can't _believe _I married someone so boring" she griped on numerous occasions.

"It's because you're insane" he would reply, "And only an absolutely insane person would marry someone, who, in every respect, is their complete and exact opposite"

"No…that's not it…I think it was for the passionate and wild sex that would be at my constant disposal," she would counter.

Daniel's concentration on his book was interrupted when a voice crackled over the communications system.

"Danny, me and my new lovers are ready to be transported up" Vala sounded ecstatically giddy.

Daniel rolled his eyes at the comment, and leaned forward to grab his discarded radio that stood on one of the control counsels, "Find a lot of shiny trinkets?" he asked into the walkie-talkie.

"Enough to fill the whole space ship" she replied.

"Remember our little agreement?" Daniel asked.

He heard Vala curse and mutter to herself before answering, "You never let me forget"

They'd had a deal between them that Vala could not have more than a room full of treasure if she happened to stumble upon a large find, and in return, Daniel would not take up more than that much space for any artifacts he discovered.

"Just ring me aboard" was how she ended the transmission.

---------------------------------------------------------

Vala was so happy about the load she had uncovered that almost immediately after having her gold and gems moved to a secure area on the ship, she jumped Daniel with a fierce hug.

Daniel nearly fell over from the sudden exuberant affection.

"Let's take a vacation for a while," Vala said, in a sultry voice, pulling back from him far enough to look him in the eyes and fiddle with the collar of his leather jacket.

"Somewhere sunny, near the water" she kissed him, "Where we can spend all this treasure" she kissed him again.

Daniel didn't say anything. He would've only been able to stutter anyway. Vala still made him a bit senseless with her kisses, even after all this time.

His wife pulled away, "Well, you think about it, and I'm going to roll in gold" she said chirpily.

Daniel groaned in frustration, wondering why in the galaxy he had married such a crazy woman.

-----------------------------------------------------


	3. Twinkle

Amanda Jackson sat in her office at the SGC translating the scrolls she had uncovered on YLR-357. She had been at it ever since her team had returned and gone through their physicals and debriefing.

When she began getting restless, she glanced at her watch and frowned, focusing her eyes intently on the time. It was 2000 hours and that meant she had been at her work for three hours now.

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her face. Such actions could only glean on result. She counted down five seconds in her head and then heardthe ever-exasperating voice of her team leader coming from the doorway.

"Watch'ya doin'?" he asked with way too much pleasantness in his tone.

"Work" she said dismissively, lowering her hand to glare at him.

He beamed and fully entered her office, "You know what they say, all work and no play…"

"Makes Jacob an annoying boy" she finished sharply.

He shrugged and began to fiddle with some of her more valuable artifacts that were carefully placed around the room. Amanda reflexively got out of her chair and hurried to pry the items from her friends idle hands.

"Weren't you going tomess around with an ion cannon or something?" she asked, taking her artifacts to another end of her office and distancing them from impending disaster.

"Naquadah generated ionized particle wave cannon" he clarified.

"Yeah, yeah…something that's meant to blow something else up…why aren't you in your lab meddling with your own doohickeys?"

"Because I'm hungry and I need to get off the base…and Cassie's taken over my lab and forcing all my civilian techs to help her paint it orange" he provided by way of explanation.

Amanda wrinkled her nose, "Painful" she sympathized.

"Just wait till she gets her crazed mind set on this level, I hear rumors that she's picked out a shock blue for your office"

"How in the galaxy did that girl get authorization to rainbow color the interior of _the _most secure secret military operations facility on the entire planet?"

"She has the President completely enamored" he rolled his eyes, "He spoils the woman"

"Yes, I'm sure it's the unwavering affection that dear Cassandra elicits in people that allots her complete authority to go around painting every gray wall in sight and not the fact that the President lost a bet to her last year during that pool you were taking on whether or not Lt. Caleb would confess that he's in love with Dr. Damien" Amanda announced in one easy and sarcastic breath.

"Right, nothing at all to do with that" Jacob replied tonelessly, "Anyway, do you want to grab a bite at O'Malley's?"

Amanda thought about it. She'd really like to get the translation done, but she knew if she didn't go Jacob would just stick around and aggravate her until she got out of her office.

"Let's shake and move" she replied, grabbing her standard uniform button up.

"Hey, those were so_ my_ lines"

"Poetic license"

"You're not a poet"

"Twinkle, twinkle, little Stargate..."

"Funny"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lif'kel stood in the embarkation room next to Cassandra as the active Stargate in front of then disengaged and produced to very familiar people.

"Lif'kel, brother" Ry'ac walked down the ramp to embrace his blood relation, "I am glad to have this opportunity to come visit you"

"As am I, Ry'ac" Lif'kel replied, returning the hug.

"How lovely it is to see you again" Kar'yn greeted her husband's brother. "And Cassandra, it's been much too long" the women embraced.

"You don't know the half of it" Cassie complained, "Besides you at the moment, I am the oldest girl on base"

"I trust you are well, Cassandra" Ry'ac acknowledged his long time friend. Him and Cassie had been, what you would probably call, the original kids of SG-1. They had been so doted upon by the entire SGC when they were younger, until the competition showed up in the form of the members of the current SG-1.

"Yea, I'm fine, great, good, and I'm going to steal your wife away for an hour or five so she can see what I've done with the place" the woman said, grabbing Kar'yn's hand and dragging her out of the gate room.

The Jaffa was barely able to toss back a proper goodbye before the large metallic doors closed on their retreating forms.

Ry'ac chuckled to himself, "She claims to be the eldest of the SGC, but she still acts several years younger"

Lif'kel nodded passively, "How is our father?" he inquired.

"Quite well" Ry'ac replied as the two exited the room, "But I have a feeling you did not request my presence here to talk about Teal'c…I also doubt very much that you wish to hear how the rebellion is fairing"

"You are correct in your assumptions. As much as I would like this to be a purely social visit, there was a slightly ulterior motive to my asking you here" Lif'kel said honestly, "My friend, Jacob O'Neill, has been behaving strangely towards Amanda Jackson…I thought at first that he might be ill, but his last physical examination showed no evidence of this. I discussed his change in attitude with Dr. Linden, she told me he might have a 'crush'"

Ry'ac laughed, "Why Lif'kel, have you called me all this way to help you play match maker?"

Lif'kel frowned, "On the contrary, I wished to cure his ailment so that he will quit acting in such a way"

Ry'ac shook his head with a smile, "I'm afraid you are very helpless concerning matters of the heart my friend. The only way to return your friend to normal is to have him court Amanda"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Oooooo, pretty" Vala said as she browsed past a shop window on a quaint yet busy city street.

The locals called the planet Daniel and her were on Quamin; Vala had picked it as a place to spend some of her newly acquired gold, because the people there did not require that you turn the raw material into some other form of currency, and also because it had the best shopping in the galaxy as far as she was concerned.

Daniel sighed and trudged grudgingly behind her with endless bags of things she'd already bought hanging off his arms, "Don't you think you have enough?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"We've only just finished with clothes" she answered, "Now we have to get shoes to match. _Every. Single. Outfit_"

Each of her last three words was punctuated by him wincing, "Ever heard the term Cruel and Unusual?" he muttered.

"No, why?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack O'Neill glared menacingly at his reflection in the mirror.

"Sneering at the wrinkles won't make them go away, Jack" Sam O'Neill said with a touch of humor in her voice as she entered the bathroom and kissed him on the cheek.

The couple was in their quarters on the base at the Alpha site preparing for a visit from the Chief of Security who was going to be inspecting the safety protocols and training specifics of the off-world compound to see if there needed to be any improvements.

Sam was to have a preliminary meeting with him to discuss funding and what they could afford to work on and Jack would give the grand tour and a run down of the system they were using at the training Academy.

Having to make Jack deck himself out in formals for the visit sent him on another one of his I'm-getting-too-old-and-ugly trips.

"Sure, you can joke about it…you're still young and sexy" he commented, turning to her and weaving his arms around her waist.

Sam laughed, "Appearances can be deceiving, I've been using hair dye since I hit forty and anti-aging cream since I was twenty-nine"

And she could exercise uninhibitedly because she didn't have the burdens he did of a bad back and knees. She still looked as young as she did when she'd strolled into the briefing room at the SGC thirty-six years ago and challenged him to an arm wrestling match.

"I hate being old," he whined.

"Take solace in the fact that you act anything but your age" she replied.

"Was that an insult?"

"Compliment"

"Sounded like an ins-"

She cut him off with a fierce kiss.

--------------------------------------------------


	4. Orange

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate it.

----------------------------------

Jacob O'Neill parked his motorbike in the lot outside the entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Amanda Jackson swung herself off the back of the vehicle and took off the spare helmet she was wearing.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you!" she sputtered murderously.

Jacob took of his own head gear and shrugged sheepishly while dismounting from his bike, "Oh come on, Jackson, what's a little joy ride after dinner gonna do to ya'?"

"Jacob" Amanda began in a much too calm tone as she pushed her glasses up on her face, "You ran five red lights and popped a 360 in the middle of the free way"

Jacob grinned broadly, "Sweet, huh?"

Amanda growled dangerously under her breath and chucked the helmet she was holding at him, "That is the last time I ride into town with you at the helm of any mode of transportation"

Jacob pretended to be disappointed, "And here I was going to suggest we take the sports car next time and catch a drag race"

Amanda sighed and turned on her heel, heading towards the entrance of her place of employment. As she stopped to flash her ID to the SFs standing guard, she motioned behind her with a head jerk and said, "I think Major O'Neill has been compromised, you should send him to the decontamination experts"

The good doctor knew just how serious her comment was in a facility such as this one. The military men would follow precautionary procedures on her word alone in order to keep the rest of the on base personnel safe.

Their motto was "act first, think later".

A decontamination process to make sure everything was as it should be for her friend, and to confirm that he was not a threat to anyone (at least no more of a threat than he usually was), would take several hours and a period in quarantine for observation.

That would teach him to go speeding around busy city streets on his Harley making antagonistic ploys for every cop in the county.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kar'yn laughed when she saw the horrible bright orange color that was being evenly coated over Jacob's lab by techs that had no idea what they were doing, just that it had been a very vicious order from their commander and they were under threat of death if they did not fulfill their present task.

"He is _not _going to be pleased" the woman told Cassandra.

Cassie batted her eyelashes innocently, "Oh, isn't he?" she said in mock sweetness, "Well it serves him right for that stunt he pulled last month at the Pentagon"

Kar'yn remembered her friend's telling of that tail when she had been able to send a message to the Jaffa a few weeks ago during their annual communiqué.

Apparently, since Jacob was Cassie's second in command, he had to accompany her on most political venues that required their presence unless he was off world. Last month there had to be a briefing arranged with the Joint Chiefs concerning reports on negotiations with certain key allies and Cassie and Jacob had to attend.

Just before the meeting was to occur, Jacob had slipped into the room where it was going to be held and placed signs with various suggestions and insults on the seats of each chair that was to be occupied.

The signs were turned upside down with crazy glue freshly pasted on the side that would be sat upon by the unsuspecting individuals.

It was amazing how nobody noticed these papers as the introductions commenced and everyone took their seats. But until the meeting was concluded and the people began filling out, there had been no suspicion.

No one had thought the prank to be particularly funny afterwards, but for the first few moments, the people standing behind each other as they streamed out of the room were in absolute hysterics at what some of the signs on the bums of their colleagues read, until realizing that they too had similar notations being displayed on their ass.

Titles of, "I need to find a bathroom", "Kiss the Chief of Security, he was desperate enough to put the moves on me last night", "Has anyone seen my Harry Potter book?", and "Let's not, but tell the paparazzi we did" were hurriedly discarded.

Jacob was reprimanded, but not before one of the victims of the act glanced at the sign on his friend's behind and muttered, "Ain't that the truth"

In Cassandra's mind, he so deserved an orange lab.

----------------------------------------------

Amanda was too smug with herself the rest of the evening to concentrate on work. Her shift had ended twenty-minutes ago anyway, and it would probably be in her best medical interests to skip out before a very pissed of Major was released from quarantine.

She went to find Lif'kel and see if he wanted to watch a movie at her place. The poor guy shared a house with Jacob and did not have very much peace in the evening to enjoy a relaxing program in front of the TV because it was constantly tuned to either a rousing sports show or a play station game.

But with O'Neill otherwise in dispose at the current moment, the two would finally be able to sit through a film without complaints that there were no grand explosions or commentary because the Major had seen it a thousand times.

She ran into the friend she was searching for walking the corridors with his half brother, Ry'ac.

"Oh, Lif'kel, I didn't know your brother was visiting" she said upon seeing them.

Ry'ac smiled warmly at her, "Amanda, it is good to see you"

They exchanged greetings.

"Umm, Lif, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over to my place tonight and hang out, but it looks like you have plans so…"

Amanda caught the way Ry'ac suddenly nudged his elbow into his brother's ribs, and the eyebrow raise that the motion received from Lif'kel.

When his brother did not get whatever hint he was trying to throw at him, Ry'ac immediately took over, "Actually, Kar'yn and I were planning on spending the evening alone…I'm sure Lif'kel would be happy to join you"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lif'kel was perplexed as his brother explained to him in locker rooms while he got ready to leave for the night, his reasons for forcing him to spend the evening with Amanda.

"You can gage how she feels about O'Neill, if the sentiments are returned or not. Once that is established, we may formulate a plan on how to get them together"

"How do I go about receiving such information without giving away that I believe Jacob wishes to become more than her friend?" Lif'kel asked.

"Lure her into a casual conversation…talk about what you would normally talk about and find some way to maneuver the topic towards Jacob. Then be silent while she discusses him. Tell me everything she says about him tomorrow and I will be able to tell whether or not she likes him as well"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda sat next to Lif'kel on her couch with a large bowl of popcorn balanced between them as the movie began.

"My Man Godfrey is a classic" Amanda commented while the opening credits were displayed.

"It is a humorous romance film, correct?" Lif'kel asked.

"Yep, and as an added bonus I finally get to have you see it without being pestered through the whole thing about how I'm poisoning your mind"

"Major O'Neill does not like this movie?"

"He loathes it. No explosives"

Lif'kel wondered how he would be able to manipulate her into talking more deeply on the subject of Jacob using the current thread. He was not concerned with interrupting the show they were watching, SG-1 was used to talking on and off through movies in between dialogue.

"And you do not enjoy the films he chooses?" Lif'kel asked.

Amanda grabbed a handful of popcorn, "Not parfticuarly, nof" she said with her mouthful so that her words came out garbled with missing letters and F soundings. She swallowed before continuing, "All the women in the stuff he picks are naked or wearing clothing that covers nil…and they act as if they don't have a thought in their head that does not pertain to sex"

Well, there was something he could use, Jacob's taste in women.

"You would prefer he chose films where the women were more academic and modest in their appearance" he stated.

Amanda hesitated a minute before answering, her forehead crunched like it was when she was concentrating on a difficult problem, "It would not kill him to take an interest in girl's whose vocabulary is actually bigger than their bust size"

She seemed as if she'd be most inclined to drop the subject now.

But Lif'kel knew he was hitting on something, "A woman such as yourself perhaps?" he asked.

Amanda diverted her gaze to the side and shifted in her seat, "I guess…I mean, at least one that's educated"

Lif'kel afforded a small smile to the subtle confession and turned his attention to the TV screen, wondering how Ry'ac would access their discussion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Bed

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so glad you guys likemy OCs. Not too sure how good this chapter is. I was kind of tired while writing it and so it might seema bit dull but I liked it when I read over it so I hope you will to.

----------------------------------------------------------

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, yes, yes"

"No, no, and _no"_

Daniel grabbed the garment Vala was holding up to him out of her hands and threw it on their bed, "I am not wearing that…that…Cave man suit" he scrunched up his lips in an almost painful manner at his lack of descriptive value towards the offending costume.

Vala folded her arms and glared at him, "I spent good gold on that outfit…you're going to wear it to the celebration or you're going to give me a refund"

Daniel growled to himself. There was a festival being held by the natives on the planet Taranka, they were not an extremely advanced civilization, certainly not up to par with earth's technology, but for some reason they had taken to liking Vala and had invited her to join them in their activities.

Upon receiving the invitation, Vala had proceeded to buy a dress for the occasion and insisted Daniel wear what she had gotten him for their attendance. It was a robe of sorts with no top half save a clasp and sash that held the bottom part, which was about as short as a loin cloth, in place.

"Oh, come on, Danny" Vala pouted, trying to play him from another angle, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You'd look sooooo sexy in it"

"That's what I'm afraid of" he muttered, looking at her suspiciously.

She pulled away from him and picked up the clothing, "You don't have to worry, Vala will protect you from all the love struck little maidens" she commented, holding the outfit up to him once more.

"For some reason that's not easing my mind"

"Wear the suit, Daniel"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the third time that night, Jack sighed at his bedside clock and glanced behind him at the empty other half of the bed.

It was 2300 hours and she still hadn't left her lab.

He couldn't go to sleep if she wasn't next to him. Which was a very odd habit he had picked up sometime during their marriage, or perhaps before, when he was a Colonel on SG-1 and could not go home unless he knew she would quit work long enough to grab some sleep.

Now, if she wasn't right in the bedroom with him, or at least in their quarters, he became an insomniac.

He hated being so dependant on another person. He had spent the better part of his life in the military and alone; he did not need a bunkmate to help him sleep.

He groaned in frustration to himself and got out of bed, tossed his uniform on, and went to her lab.

The overhead lights were burning at their brightest setting still, and there she was, tinkering away with some device or another at a workbench.

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, sitting down across from her.

She looked up and grinned at him, "I'll only be a few more minutes"

"Yeah, sure, how many times have I heard that one" he grouched.

"Come to order me out, General?"

"Wouldn't think of it, _General_"

"You couldn't anyway, you're retired"

"Was that a challenge?"

She just smiled and leaned over her doohickey.

"Carter, I demand you get your fine rear end to bed" he barked.

She giggled, "Make me"

She asked for it. He came around the bench and scooped an arm around her waist, then one under her knees, and was completely surprised that he could still lift her without toppling over.

"Jack!" she squealed, "You'll hurt your back"

He turned and swiftly carried her outside, "I can't help it, Sam, I'm addicted to having cute blond Air Force gals sleeping next to me"

----------------------------------------------------

Amanda woke lethargically to the sound of her telephone ringing.

She grumbled to herself and snuggled into her blankets and wished she had the luxury to leave the call unanswered. But as it was, it could be an emergency, and it would be just like the universe to concoct one specifically to befall on her day off.

"H'lo" she mumbled groggily, after fumbling for the receiver.

"_Good_ morning!" an irritating voice grated in response.

Amanda whimpered, "Jacob…" was all she managed as far as berating him for being so chipper this early in the day. Her mind hadn't been awake long enough to shift into full lecture mode.

"Hope you had a good night, mine was spent in an MRI" he commented in a deceptively light voice.

So, Amanda thought, this early morning jostle was a Major revenge thing.

"Really?" she replied, "I hope they didn't find anything…not that there's ever much found when it comes to scanning _your_ brain"

"Cliché" he retorted.

"Sorry, I'm not very original at 5:00 in the morning"

"Since you were so concerned with my welfare yesterday, I decided to return the favor"

"Uh-oh"

"You see, the doctors gave me a clean sheet but they also thought it would be a good idea if I spent the day with someone, just to keep a watch on me"

"Lif'kel lives with you, that's plenty of watching"

"Lif'kel's visiting with Ry'ac"

Amanda groaned, "I suppose it's too much too hope that…"

"It is"

"Then you're…?"

"Coming over"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob knocked on the door to Amanda's apartment a half an hour latter, but as he expected, she did not come to open it.

He used his spare key and headed straight for the bedroom where he found her lost under piles of comforters and pillows.

"Amanda…" he sang out.

The heap of blankets stirred, "You can do whatever you want, Jacob, but it's my day off and I'm sleeping till a godly hour" came a muffled comment.

"And what if I want you up?"

"I believe I said, "do" not "have", and I certainly don't consider myself as qualified under the definition of something you can _do_"

"Well actually…"

"Don't even go there, O'Neill"

"Okay…what if I want to climb in bed and talk at you for hours?"

"I won't be awake to hear it"

"I'll take that as approval"

The Major kicked off his shoes and wriggled his way under the load of downy quilts that still obstructed his friend from sight.

He scooted over the mattress until he was as close to her as possible without being invasive, and proceeded to tug down the foot or so of blanket that was covering her head. Blue eyes blinked at him wearily, and he could see her short brown hair tangled against the extravagant amount of pillows.

"You'll suffocate under these" he commented.

"Sweet relief" she muttered back, yawning and nuzzling her pillow in the most endearing way.

Watching her tired demeanor reminded Jacob of just how sleepy he was after spending the entire night awake under the glare of examination lights and bustling doctors.

He breathed deeply and noted how cushiony Amanda's bed was, sinking down into the perfect position and continuing to face her. He had no real intention of going to sleep; he actually did want to talk, and not just to annoy the hell out of his teammate.

"Why is your bed so…stuffed?" he asked.

"Comfortable" she said lazily.

"A bit elaborate" he said.

"I like elaborate"

"Then you wouldn't like my bed"

"I have no intention of being in your bed, so that's just fine"

"Last year you passed out on my bed"

"I was drunk"

"Lif'kel's room was closer"

"Is there a point to this conversation besides pestering me?"

Jacob thought about it, "Maybe a tiny, sub-point…but the main goal is to pester you"

"Then change the subject, please"

"You don't want to talk about-"

"No"

When Jacob offered no more topics of discussion, Amanda hunkered further down into her blankets and closed her eyes again.

She felt Jacob shift and roll on his back to stare at her ceiling.

She would have kicked him out so she could rest properly, but she was too tired to make the effort and was more or less used to spending the night…or early morning as the case maybe, next to her teammate, so it wasn't so bad having him stick around.

"Sweet dreams" Jacob whispered.

"That would be a nice change," she returned, allowing her mind to fall into a peaceful subconscious state.


	6. Shopping

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update but the whether has been so hot where I live that my computer can't be turned on for more than short periods of time and I was a bit stumped as to how I wanted this chapter to go.

Thanks for all the friendly reviews and interest.

-----------------------------------------

Vala was bored. So much gold, so little to spend it on as she had owned, at least at one point, every valuable trinket in the galaxy.

She wandered around the ship sighing heavily and loudly enough for Daniel to hear.

Daniel ignored her; he hated it when she began brooding out loud. It meant she was in dire need of something exciting to do.

Something exciting that usually resulted in them getting injured, kidnapped, imprisoned, killed (on numerous occasions, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one in the universe with a knack for dying and reviving), trapped, tortured…or, worst of all, rich beyond their wildest dreams.

When Vala tightened her gaze at him because she realized he wasn't paying attention to her less than silent pouting, and idea struck her, "Let's go visit our darling daughter, shall we?"

If nothing else she could at least unload some of her taunting jewels upon the girl.

--------------------------------------------------

Amanda woke once again to the sound of her phone ringing and cursed in Goa'uld.

"I thought you're dad told you never to cuss in a foreign language" Mumbled Jacob, who had somehow managed to tangle his arms around her waist during their nap, and had his head buried in her neck.

"How did you know I was cussing?" she replied.

"It's eight o clock in the morning on your day off" he answered.

Amanda ignored the call for a moment to examine the position her and her teammate had wound themselves into and frowned, "This is very…"

Awkward? Cozy? Bad?

She was not sure what word to use in order to finish that sentence. She wasn't even sure how she felt about waking up in her bed snuggled against Jacob O'Neill.

"Nice?" Jacob offered.

Amanda's frown deepened, "I don't know, go make us some coffee while I think about it"

He grinned coyly and rolled out of their compromising embrace, landing firmly with both feet on the floor, "Spend one night with a girl and suddenly you're married to 'em"

Amanda quickly answered the incessant phone before her mind had a chance to process a snappy remark to her friend's comment, "Hello?"

"Guess who?" a delighted voice from the other end of the line asked.

Amanda sat up and hurriedly kicked off her mountain of covers, startled to hear her mother's voice, "Mom! What are you doing on earth?" the girl didn't realize how frantic she sounded to the finely tuned ear of her mother.

There was a pause, "Amanda…" Vala drawled the name slowly, "What were you doing before I called?"

The woman cringed, her mother had a weird psychic ability to deduce when something, _anything_, was out of place with her offspring just by a simple greeting; it came with the territory of Vala's chosen profession, she was used to dealing with people who may drop a deal or bolt on a bargain, so she had a honing sense that would sniff out lies and nervousness in order to protect her end of the exchange.

"Nothing…I was sleeping"

"Who with?"

"_Who with?" _Amanda asked incredulously.

"You had that Shit-I'm-Caught tone in your voice when you answered. And you're _my _daughter, and you have your father's late sleeping habits, which leads to me to believe that the only illegal activity you would be performing at this hour requires an accomplice and a bedroom" Vala stated.

Amanda pulled an O'Neill and completely blanked for a moment. Then she pulled a Jackson and began stuttering, "N-n-nobody, n-n-one. Ummm, Jacob and I accidentally, umm…fell asleep…together…that's all"

"Jacob?" it was her mother's turn to be appalled.

Amanda dove into the strategic mode of changing the subject, "You must be at the SGC, I'm so glad you could visit, I'll be there in a few minutes, love you, bye"

She hung up quickly and fumbled to her closet, tossing off her pajamas and throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She grabbed her glasses, ran a hand threw her hair, exited her room and entered the kitchen in record time. She had gained the habit of being able to dress and get ready for work in less than three minutes, this way she could still nurture her desire to sleep in and keep her job.

Jacob was pouring two cups of coffee and had a plate of mixed fruits sitting on the small table in the middle of her tiled floor.

Amanda growled throatily at her friend in the most menacing way, "I hate you" she stated.

He just raised his eyebrows at her and smiled, "Breakfast?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Shopping" were the first words that Amanda heard upon entering her office at the SGC.

"Hello, mom, dad" she welcomed, followed by a large, sarcastic yawn.

Her father immediately recognized the show of overt tiredness to be a dig at the fact that they were interrupting her lazy day off, and although she was probably thrilled to see them…well, to see _him, _she really wished she could just go back to bed.

"We need to go shopping" Vala repeated, not caring that her daughter seemed to be ready to faint if she didn't get more sleep in the next five seconds.

"Why?" Amanda asked, absent-mindedly walking over to her bookshelf and pulling down the Ancient scrolls she had been trying to study. If she was going to be yanked back on base, she was at least going to get some work done.

She set the items on her desk and began scanning them, noticing when her father's unsuppressed curiosity had him peering over her shoulder.

Vala frowned at the two; "Because you've obviously been working too hard," she muttered indignantly, leaning over and snatching the old scrolls from out of the scholars' respective vision.

Amanda and Daniel blinked their similar blue gazes up in unison, "I was reading that" they complained at the exact same time.

Vala wrinkled her nose at the reaction, "Who wants to waist a perfectly good day on studying ancient dead things?"

"I do" both Jackson's again answered at once.

Vala scowled at them, "She just had to inherit your absolutely void sense of fun" she commented.

Amanda circled around her desk and took back the parchments her mother had swiped, "I have to finish this translation by next week anyway"

"So you have plenty of time to help me update your wardrobe" Vala announced happily.

Amanda shot a "help me" look in her father's direction, "I don't want to go shopping," she said with a slight whine in her voice.

Daniel sighed, "Vala…" he began.

"Less talk, more walk" was the only reply either of them received as Vala once again tore the scrolls away from her daughter and tossed them aside, ushering her out of the office.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was almost six o' clock in the evening before Jacob saw Amanda again that day. She surprised him by barging into his house with loads of shopping bags slung over her arms and a frantic expression on her face.

"You look distressed, Amanda Jackson" Lif'kel, who was in the kitchen preparing dinner, commented as he came into the hall to investigate the sudden commotion.

Amanda disgustedly threw down the bags she was carrying, and without answering her friend, she marched over to the living room and peered out the window that offered a clear view of the drive way.

She sighed in relief when she saw that her father had finally driven off with her protesting, lunatic, mother.

"I just spent five hours mall hopping," she said in a menacing tone, turning to face her amused teammates.

Jacob smiled broadly, "And here I had been trying to throw together some devious plan to pay you back for making me spend a night in quarantine when your mother was effectively out getting my revenge for me"

"Laugh it up, flyboy. I'm using your computer to help finish my translations on those scrolls" she bit out bitterly, "Now that my downtime has been sufficiently spoiled, I may as well use the rest of it to get some work done"

"Why don't you just use your laptop?" Jacob asked.

"My mother confiscated it"

"Base computer?"

"She's locked me out of my office"

"Who am I to mess with such great efforts to keep you from working?"

Amanda ground her teeth in frustration, "The universe conspires against me during regular working hours and decides to put in overtime" she grumbled.

"Ooooo" Jacob said, turning his attention to the forgotten shopping bags, "What did'ya get?" he asked, rubbing his hands together and proceeding to rummage through the foreboding items.

Lif'kel and Amanda both gave him indiscernible looks as he picked through the mounds of clothing and scrutinized each article: tossing aside with disgust the ones he didn't like and beaming fondly at the ones he did.

"Sometimes I wonder if O'Neill has not properly developed past his childhood mentality" Lif'kel commented.

"Stop wondering, he hasn't"


	7. Confess

A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I just sort of lost interest in the story…I did warn you all that I'm not good at long fics and this might only make it to six chapters. So I'm going to finish this up now and hopefully you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all the reviews.

--------------------------------

Amanda was muttering to herself and furiously scribing the translations she still had seven whole days to finish.

SG-1 was scheduled to go off-world in twenty minutes and she should have been suiting up at the moment, but the preliminaries of the ancient, albeit currently occupied buildings, the MALP had collected visual data on had similar texts written on their walls.

And if she could just scribble out the rest of the scroll translations she'd be able to have a clearer understanding of what those writings meant. Not to mention a quick reference guide.

"Eureka, eureka" Amanda muttered excitedly when the last sentence was transcribed in English on her notepad. She hurriedly grabbed her already kitted out backpack and shoved her study materials inside along with a fresh journal to take notes and proceeded to rush to the locker rooms.

She raced by Lif'kel and Jacob who were just now exiting the team outfitting area, "Doctor Jackson, so help me if you're a _second _late this time…!" the Major shouted behind him, obviously in full soldier mode.

Amanda used her less-than-three-minute-dresser skills, and managed to dash back down the maze of corridors leading to the embarkation room just a fraction of a moment before the 'Gate was activated.

She gave Jacob a smug smile and shifted her heavy pack, pleased with herself for being able to run so fast with such an outrageous load of equipment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" was O'Neill's reluctant response to her achievement, as they headed up the ramp and through the rippling wormhole.

Amanda hoped that the natives the MALP had discovered on this planet would be friendly enough to let her snoop around their in-use temples.

As they exited the Stargate to find themselves in the unfamiliar surroundings of an alien world, groups of humanoid looking people were there to greet them. Amanda deduced immediately, although unnecessarily, as the information had already been provided to her, that these aliens had been indigenous to earth at one point.

Possibly of Celtic decent judging by their colorful yet simple apparel.

"Welcome!" a few hundred voices chorused together in a most jovial tone.

"Either these folks have been hitting the booze or we've finally met people who are actually happy to see us," Jacob said between teeth that were clenched into a tight smile.

Amanda ignored him and grinned politely at their hosts, "Hello" she said while stepping down the stone staircase that was set at the bottom of the 'Gate.

A young, handsomely impish looking man pushed his way to the front of the crowd to greet her eagerly and Jacob's eyes momentarily darkened when the man took Amanda's hand and kissed it lightly, "We are so pleased to have such exotic visitors"

"And we're pleased that you have offered to accommodate our team for the initiation of an alliance with earth" Amanda replied predictably, although what she was truly thankful for was that these people seemed amiable enough to let her weasel her way into their temple.

"I am Dankush, the leader of this division of our tribe" the man introduced himself.

"I am Amanda Jackson, this is Lif'kel, and sparkling personality over there is Jacob" she introduced in her sweetly sarcastic manner that made Dankush hum amusedly.

O'Neill growled low in his throat, throttling into full Alpha Male mode. He sensed a threat. And Oma be damned if he was going to loose the unwitting object of his affections to some alien leader in goofy attire. His father had almost made that mistake on too many close call occasions when it had come to his feelings for Samantha.

Lif'kel gave him a weary glance out of the corner of his eye as Dankush and the rest of the villagers escorted them away from the Stargate and towards the center of their charming little city, Dankush having linked his arm with Amanda's and focusing all his attention on her as he discussed the possibilities of opening regular channels with earth.

Amanda, for her part, used his obvious fondness of her to draw out permission for an exploration of the establishments she wanted to look at.

"Why of course!" Dankush agreed happily, "In fact, I'd love to give you the tour of our temples myself…your friends can even stay here if they'd like and begin negotiations about possible trade with earth…you'll forgive me for saying, they don't seem to be as actively interested in our history as yourself, Amanda" he stated, glancing pointedly behind him at the already bored demeanor of Jacob.

O'Neill made his own point of outlandishly adjusting his P90 and checking the safety on it while coincidentally pointing it in Dankush's direction, wondering how knowing acquainting themselves with someone for about five seconds rendered them the right to use their first name, and draw it out like they were savoring it!

Jacob was about to firmly suggest-slash-command that they all accompany Amanda to those old buildings, but his soon-to-be-girlfriend-if-he-had-anything-to-do-with-it-if-only-to-keep-everyone-else-from-getting-the-wrong-idea-that-she-was-available, spoke up first.

"I would very much appreciate it, but as the tribal leader, wouldn't you rather be here to begin the negotiations?" she asked.

Dankush shrugged dismissively, "My assistant, Vedon, is perfectly capable of starting things off. Besides, I'd much rather spend my time in the presence of such a lovely, intelligent, woman as yourself, than be stuck in a stuffy room talking" he charmed.

Amanda pretended to be flattered, but inwardly, she was rolling her eyes. She was about to insist that she needed the rest of SG-1 with her on this little expedition, when a side-long glance at Jacob made her notice how pissed off he looked at the moment, and she suddenly found fresh cause to want to study the temples alone with Dankush.

------------------------

Jacob paced from one end of the small main road that ran through the city to the other. Muttering to himself and occasionally stamping his feat to kick up just for the heck of it, while Lif'kel tracked his friend's antics from the sidelines, hoping that Amanda would not be gone much longer.

The discussions with some of the tribe officials of this planet had gone well so far and Vedon had called a recess in order to pause things before they got into something thicker that would require the consent of their leader Dankush.

Jacob had already gone out of his mind with insanity and was now going out of Lif'kel's. Amanda had only been gone a few hours, but he supposed that did not concern his friend so much as the fact that she had been away for a few hours with Dankush.

Just when Lif'kel was about to toss out one of his subtle death threats that would become an actual result of Jacob's stir crazy behavior, Amanda, unaccompanied, sauntered into the main section of the city and over to her teammates, "Guys, you would not believe the lineage of this place, it—"

Her inevitably detailed and accurate analyses of her findings were cut off abruptly when Jacob went up and grabbed her by both arms, proceeding to then kiss her senseless.

Amanda responded by forcibly pushing him back on his ass.

Jacob landed on the ground in a sulking heap and glanced up at a fuming Anthropologist with a puppy dog expression, "But don't you love me?" he asked pitifully.

"Jacob O'Neill, you have the least tactful, most childish complex, male chauvinistic attitude I have ever known! Yes I love you! But I'm not stupid enough to go around kissing you on an alien planet in front of potential allies to prove it!" she yelled furiously.

Jacob beamed at her, "You loooovvveee me" he said gleefully.

"And don't think I don't regret it" she replied, "Now as I was saying…" and she began to give them a report of her findings.

Lif'kel gave himself a secretive smile, glad that Jacob had finally come out with how he felt, and also glad that Amanda reciprocated. Now maybe he'd finally get some semblance of peace from his friends.

"…O'Neill, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, babe"

"Call me that again and I'll shoot you"

"Honey?"

"Loading my gun…"

"Sweetie?"

"The safety is off…"

"Sugar"

BAM!

"I can't _believe_ you just shot at me!"

"You're still alive"

Okay, peace was overrated in their line of work anyway.

THE END.


End file.
